


no hope, or love, or glory

by Thandra



Series: Love Songs Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thandra/pseuds/Thandra
Summary: He failed, what a surprise. He feels like he should have it on his tombstone, since it's the story of his life: Draco Malfoy, never actually succeeded in anything at all.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Love Songs Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580896
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	no hope, or love, or glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluesmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmoke/gifts).



> Hi, people!  
> This is my first Darry ever, and I must admit I'm not even a huge shipper of this pairing; but since @bluesmoke is, and this song is from her playlist, I decided to give it a try. This is what happened, let me know what you think!  
> Happy Ending by Mika.

_Wake up in the morning,_

_Stumble on my life,_

_Can't get no love without sacrifice,_

_If anything should happen,_

_I guess I wish you well,_

_Mmm a little bit of heaven,_

_But a little bit of hell_

  
  
  
He failed, _what a surprise._ He feels like he should have it on his tombstone, since it's the story of his life _: Draco Malfoy, never actually succeeded in anything at all_. 

He failed his father and his namesake, his mother and her pride. The mission, the Dark Lord. And now this. He failed again, and this time, before he even realized he was fighting at all. 

Because, you see, if you analyze Draco’s life since his eleventh year of life, only two things stay consistent throughout the years: the constant anxiety, typical of both the Malfoys on his father’s side and the Blacks’ on his mother’s - and probably every first born of pure blood families, but he tries not to think about politics too much - and _Harry Potter_. 

Since he was eleven, consciously or not, all he wanted was his parents’ approval and _Harry Potter’s attention._ His first goal crumbled to the ground when the Dark Lord did, along with his family reputation and everything that ever had any meaning. And the second, well, life just gave him one evil wake up call. 

In the Malfoy Manor, after months and months of not even getting the paper, an owl came to the main window on the second floor and dropped one single letter. Draco run, took the letter and felt his eyes burn with unshed tears - anything, _anything from anyone in the magical world after months of social isolation: It was a miracle._

The letter, in a gold ink almost too bright to read, stayed blurry in front of his eyes for a couple of seconds. Then his vision cleared, and his heart almost stopped. _Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasly are happy to invite you, in the most joyful day…_

_Potter was getting married_ . Not that Draco cared, at all. But - he had missed him, maybe. He didn’t even realize it, since he had been isolated from the whole world; but he did. Draco had no doubts that he had been, in some way on measure, in Harry’s mind during the Battle of Hogwarts - _since he saved his life._

He also had no doubt that Harry never once thought about him, after that. 

_Harry Potter’s attention -_ as always, since that’s what he does, who he is - _Draco had failed to keep._ The failure isn’t a surprise, the hurt - the almost crushing sense of impotence and loneliness, the dreadful feeling that it doesn’t matter what he tries to do, he’s always going to fail - actually is. 

He never even admitted, never even accepted on any conscious level, that he wanted _something_ from Harry Potter - until, obviously, he lost it. _Attention, anger, hope, forgiveness -_ that’s not something he’s going to get, and anyway not from Potter. _Love, home, safety -_ he didn’t even dare entertain the thought.

He’s still standing on the doorstep, _Harry Potter’s Wedding Invite_ in his hand, heart jumping out of his chest - and all he can think about, literally the only fucking thing is “ _Draco Malfoy, never did get anything he wanted. Ever.” -_ there, that’s a good epitaph.   
  


_This is the hardest story,_

_That I have ever told,_

_No hope, or love, or glory,_

_Happy endings gone forever more_

  
  



End file.
